Satané rhume
by Helnox
Summary: Quand on est enrhumé, les mots se déforment ! Et c'est ce qu'il se passa quand Draco Malfoy voulu lancer un sort sur Harry Potter ... Et tout va lui retomber dessus.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** C'est un nouveau départ avec une nouvelle fiction ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !  
Merci à Marine, toujours ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction (elle va finir par en avoir marre ...)

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Draco Malfoy voulait jouer un tour à son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter. Il se dirigea vers la salle de commune des Gryffondors dans l'espoir de pouvoir le surprendre lorsqu'il reviendrais de la Grande Salle après son repas.

Il attendait depuis plus d'une heure, il avait vu passer des dizaine d'élèves de Gryffondor (ou les griffons comme il aimait les appeler) mais aucun signe d'Harry. Il pensait à ce qu'il ferait ce soir après cette plaisanterie et comme Draco avait la renommée d'avoir une fille différente chaque semaine dans on lit, ses pensées étaient assez érotiques. Il vit enfin Harry s'approcher et s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette de sa proche et cria tout à coup_ « Pervertum »_ ! Le sort toucha tout de suite le jeune Gryffondor. Draco profita de l'étourdissement du Survivant pour quitter l'escalier et s'enfuir. Au lieu de prononcer_ « Petrificatum »_ il avait dit_ « Pervertum »_. Quel serait l'effet de ce nouveau sortilège ?

* * *

Prologue très court je sais.  
J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plaira, et que la suite aussi ;)

_« REVIEW ? Pas beaucoup argent ... »_


	2. Les Gryffondor vont devenir fous

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin le premier chapitre, plus long que le prologue et je vous laisse imaginer les séquelles d'Harry avec ce sort, c'est pas du joli, c'est tordant !

Merci à Marine, ma bêté lectrice adorée, je l'ai embauchée bénévolement, enfin payée en ayant mes fictions en avant première !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Gryffondor vont devenir fous**

Harry était allongé, inconscient sur le bord de l'escalier, quelques Gryffondor s'étaient entassés pour voir le corps inanimé du Survivant. Ron et Seamus essayaient de se frayer un passage dans la masse d'élèves pour transporter le jeune homme hors des groupies histoire qu'il reprenne une bouffée d'air.

Harry avait été amené dans la chambre et posé sur son lit, inconscient et toujours quelqu'un restait à côté de lui. Même pendant la nuit, quelqu'un restait éveillé pour rester auprès de lui. On pouvait parfois le voir bouger un peu et Ron crut voir dans la nuit à un moment des mouvements suspects de la part de son meilleur ami pendant son « coma » mais il hésitait à en parler car ça se trouvait, il avait halluciné. Il resta toute la nuit assis sur le bord de son lit à regarder son ami, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de spécial.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était 8 heures et enfin Harry donnait enfin signe de conscience. Il se leva et chercha du regard un de ses amis mais la chambre était vide, entièrement vide. Il s'habilla rapidement en enfilant sa robe de sorcier et fonça dans la salle commune espérant trouver un de ses amis. Une fois dans la pièce, aucun signe de vie … enfin presque. Dans un coin, auprès de la fenêtre se trouvait un appétissant Neville Londubat et dès qu'Harry lui sauta dessus, littéralement.

_« Harry qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es devenu fou? » _dit Neville, n'étant pas au courant de ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry dans la soirée.

Harry répliqua tout de suite _« Neville, t'es trop beau, tu m'excites, viens on monte dans le dortoir vide et on fait tu sais quoi ! »_

_« Heu … Harry je pense que tu devrais te reposer, car tu ne vas pas bien je pense ! »_ Neville était plus que choqué par le comportement du jeune homme, jamais il n'avait remarqué ce côté pervers, coquin et spécial.

_« Hey les mecs, alors comment va Harry, pas trop secoué par le sort de Malfoy ? »_ leur demanda amicalement Seamus qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, revenant sûrement de son petit-déjeuner.

_« Oui, je pense, en tout cas, Neville m'excite beaucoup, quoi que toi aussi t'es appétissant mec, et pourquoi pas les deux ? » _dit Harry normalement comme s'il disait quelque chose de banal.

_« Pas si sûr que ça aille si bien que ça ! Je crois que le sort qu'il ta jeté est … je sais plus »_ répondit Seamus inquiet pour son ami.

_« Je pense que l'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »_ proposa Neville

Seamus montra son accord et à deux le conduisirent à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**-/-**

**NOUVEAU MESSAGE DE HARRY POTTER**

_**« C'est moi maintenant le pervers de service ! »**_

**JE REPONDS**

_**« Nan mais c'est drôle, et puis toi et Draco … »**_

Voilà, le premier chapitre, vous me direz, c'est court mais moins que le prologue hein …

Allez rendez-vous dans quelques jours, peut-être dimanche si j'ai le temps !

Laissez vos petites reviews je réponds et pour les anonymes :

_**Guest :**_ Je suis content que tu sois à l'aise et j'espère que l'histoire te plairas.

_**Carotte : **_Oui je peux te dire que je me suis éclaté à écrire cette histoire ! Bonne lecture pour la fiction:)


	3. Miss Je Sais Tout

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Merci pour toutes ces lectures. J'ai mis un peu de temps à re-publier un chapitre je sais mais hier j'avais bac blanc donc j'ai privilégié les cours, mais youpi, j'ai fini ce chapitre en cours ce matin. Et maintenant le voici entre vos mains. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, comme j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce week-end.

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Miss Je Sais Tout**

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh arriva vers Harry et ses amis lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait encore car depuis sa première année, il était venu à de maintes fois se faire soigner pour de raisons diverses : blessures dues au Quidditch, batailles entre élèves, combat contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, blessé par des multitudes de créatures …

_« C'est assez spécial, madame … »_ dit Neville avec difficulté.

_« C'est-à-dire ? Si vous ne me dîtes rien, je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ! » _leur répondit la sorcière.

_« En fait Malfoy lui a lancé un sort et depuis il est comment dire … fou … amoureux de tous les mecs »_ avoua Seamus en se demandant s'il avait bien fait.

_« Beau Seamus ! »_ sortit le Survivant avec une voix d'enfant de 9 ans.

_« Je vois, c'est assez étrange, je ne sais pas trop comment faire … »_ leur dit l'infirmière avec une voix assez triste.

_« Je sais ! » _dit une voix féminine venant de la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, une porte richement décorée (Ndla : Oui je sais on s'en fous). Tout le monde se retourna brusquement. Hermione Granger venait de franchir le pas de la porte, un verre dans la main rempli d'un liquide bleu et un livre dans l'autre. _« Le sort qu'à reçu Harry de la part de Draco Malfoy s'appelle Pervertum. Ce sort rend la personne touchée attirée par toutes les personnes du même sexe que le lanceur quand ce dernier n'est pas présent dans la pièce. Sinon il tombe raide dingue du lanceur »_. Hermione reprit son souffle comme si elle avait manqué d'air pendant son discours.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_« Je pense que ce sort n'aura pas d'effet important tant que Monsieur Malfoy ne s'approche pas de Monsieur Potter. »_ déclara Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard à son professeur de potions, Severus Rogue.

Les deux sorciers discutaient depuis un moment dans le bureau du directeur de la fameuse histoire du sort lancé par Draco Malfoy sur Harry Potter et ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, surtout que la solution au problème risquait d'être dure à produire.

_« Albus, je pense que ma solution est faisable, au pire on utilise un sort ou une potion pour aider et tout ira mieux après »_ proposa Rogue.

_« Severus, écoutez, cette solution n'est pas envisageable, vous pensez pas quand même que Messieurs Potter et Malfoy vont … »_

Albus fut coupé dans son discours par un toquement à la porte de son bureau. Qui pouvait bien déranger le directeur de l'établissement maintenant ?

_« Oui c'est qui ? Je n'ouvre que si vous avez sur vous des sucreries au citron » _déclara le dirigeant.

_« C'est Minerva, Potter est réveillé et vous attend à l'infirmerie ! »_ cria la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

_« Oui mais vous avez des bonbons au citron ? »_ demanda Albus.

_« Ah oui, beaucoup, plein les poches ! » _répondit Minerva.

_« Venez Severus, allons voir l'état de notre jeune héros national ! »_ dit Albus.

_« Je n'aime pas quand vous parlez de Potter comme d'un saint, c'est juste un élève parmi les autres »_ annonça Rogue.

_« Désolé mais il jouera un rôle très important dans la future guerre qui est bientôt sur le point de commencer contre les forces ténébreuses de Voldemort »_ déclara Albus en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau.

_« Bon, on va peut-être y aller les mecs, on va pas rester ici toute la journée ? » _dit Minerva McGonagall, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur l'état d'un de ses élèves.

Tous les trois quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour prendre la route de l'infirmerie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_« Tu veux dire que Malfoy a voulu lancer une sorte de filtre d'amour en sort sur Harry ? »_ déclara Ron qui suivait de très près Hermione.

_« Oui, c'est assez bizarre, enfin ce n'est pas l'important, cette potion devrait annuler les effets du sort et lui rendre son état normal »_ leur dit la jeune fille.

_« Il s'en rappellera, de ce moment et tout ceux depuis que ce sort l'a touché ? »_ demanda Seamus intrigué.

_« Normalement oui, tout, je suis désolée … »_ leur avoua Hermione.

_« C'est pas grave, je disais ça surtout pour lui car ça doit être assez gênant »_ lui répondit le garçon.

_« Je veux pas changer »_ murmura Harry à ses amis et enroula ses bras autour de Neville.

Hermione eut soudainement une idée en voyant un elfe de maison arriver avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle versa un peu de sa portion dans le verre discrètement et débarrassa l'elfe en lui donnant une chaussette pour le libérer (Ndla : Oui elle est toujours aussi folle avec sa Société de Protection des Elfes de Maison).

_« Harry ! Tu n'as pas bu, j'ai été te chercher un verre de jus de citrouille, tu dois être assoiffé ! »_ dit Hermione avec une voix douce et maternelle.

_« Merci Hermy, tu peux me le faire boire, je ne veux pas lâcher mon Neville ! »_ lui répondit le jeune homme qui n'avait vraiment pas toute sa tête.

Hermione voyant qu'elle n'aurais pas le choix, obéit à son meilleur ami et lui fit boire le jus de citrouille mélangé avec la potion, avec chance, le bleu de la potion n'avais pas changé la couleur orangée de la citrouille. Harry eut quelques secousses faibles mais ne lâcha pas Neville.

Quelque secondes après, Harry remarqua où étaient ses bras et les retira tout de suite.

_« Hé ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Je vais tuer celui qui m'a fait ça ! »_ cria le Survivant.

_« Il ne s'en souviens pas, c'est plutôt une bonne chose » _murmura Hermione à Ron.

_« On ne sait pas Harry, mais … quand on le saura, on te le dira »_ dit Ron en s'étonnant de si bien jouer son rôle.

_« D'accord, bon je vous laisse, je dois aller me changer, j'ai cette tenue depuis ce matin ! »_ dit Harry.

Ses amis se figèrent en entendant les paroles d'Harry et se tournèrent lentement pour le suivra du regard et le regarder quitter l'infirmerie.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai répondu normalement à tout le monde et ça fait super plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée ou de journée et à ce week-end !


	4. Monsieur ou Madame Harry Potter ?

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Et c'est reparti pour un chapitre, plus long que tous les autres ! Alors ça vous plaît ? Et surtout plein de rires assurée (enfin j'espère). Bonne lecture à vous !

Merci à ma bêta toujours aussi efficace !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Monsieur ou Madame Harry Potter ?**

Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue arrivaient près de l'infirmerie, accompagnés de Minerva McGonagall. A quelques pas de la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand fracas et un Harry Potter en sortir, gambadant et ignorant la présence des professeurs et du directeur. Les trois adultes, ne comprenant rien décidèrent d'entrer dans l'infirmerie afin d'en savoir plus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les trois adultes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie afin de savoir se qu'il se tramait, car pour le moment, leur inquiétude ne faisais que d'augmenter .

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, ils tombèrent sur Mme Pomfresh toute affolée et les amis d'Harry Potter étaient comme choqués, quasi figés comme les différentes statues (ndla : oui, il en existe qui sont vraiment des statues) du château.

_« Monsieur le Directeur ! C'est horrible ! Monsieur Potter est devenu une femme à cause de Miss Granger ! »_ cria la sorcière infirmière.

_« Du calme Pompom ! Tout va bien aller, nous le rendrons normal » _répondit le directeur dans l'espoir de la rassurer et avoir un semblant de calme dans la pièce. Il se retourna vers Hermione Granger _« Quant à vous miss Granger, vous n'avez aucun regret à avoir, vous avez voulu aider votre ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le reprocherais »_ déclara-t-il ensuite à Hermione.

« Merci Monsieur, mais comment allons nous faire ? » demanda la jeune fille.

_« Le professeur Rogue s'est proposé pour préparer une potion lui rendant son état normal »_ lui répondit le vieil homme.

_« Albus, je crois que je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je voudrais juste savoir Miss Granger, quelle potion avez vous donné à Monsieur Potter ? »_ réclama agréablement Severus Rogue. Hermione fut surprise que ce dernier ne lui aie pas retiré de points pour son acte, peut-être parce que Dumbledore était présent. Hermione tendit son livre ouvert à une certaine page.

Severus Rogue observa pendant quelques minutes la page. _« Je pense que ce soir, je pourrais avoir une potion annulant les effets de celle-ci, par contre, pour effacer les effets du sort, la potion doit mijoter durant trois jours donc il faudra le supporter comme ceci plusieurs jours »_ annonça le professeur de potions.

_« Severus nous n'aurez pas encore des bonbons au citron ? » _demanda Albus.

_« Désolé mais vous avez mangé tout ce que Minerva et moi avions »_

Le maître des potions quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers son cachot où il passait la plupart de son temps, à croire qu'il était allergique au soleil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry courut à travers les couloirs, ignora tous les élèves qui lui disaient _« Bonjour »_, entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et fonça dans le dortoir afin de faire ce qu'il avait dit précédemment, il chercha dans son armoire et en sortit une robe de sorcier noire, ressemblant à celle que portaient tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort non prononcé sur et la robe prit une teinte rose fushia, il l'enfila au lieu de sa robe noire banale.

Il descendit dans la salle commune où étaient quelques première année qui furent surpris de sa tenue vestimentaire mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche. Harry reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie car il voulait demander l'avis de ses amis sur son style.

Sur son chemin, tous le regards se tournaient vers lui. En même temps, une tenue rose dans ces murs anciens ternes, on ne pouvais pas la louper (ndla : Le mystère du style de Dolores Ombrage est maintenant levé).

Il arriva devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie, prit une grande bouffée d'air, passa sa main dans les cheveux et se décida à entrer. Il poussa la grande porte et dit _« Coucou tout le monde, alors j'ai pas la classe ? »_.

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Harry est devenu une pouf ! » _cria Ron en le montrant du doigt.

_« Quoi ? Moi, une pouf ? Nan mais oh ! Tu vas pas bien boy ! Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ? »_ demanda à nouveau le Survivant (ndla : ou devrais-je dire la Survivante ! - si on me cherche je suis à l'autre bout de Poudlard) qui avait l'air de s'impatienter.

_« Comment te dire, c'est original mais ce n'est pas ce qui te va le mieux ! » _déclara Hermione qui ne savais pas trop où se mettre mais qui restait franche malgré tout.

_« Moi j'aime bien ! J'peux en avoir une pareille Harry ? » _demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Tous les regards changèrent de direction et fusillèrent le directeur, tous surpris des dires de ce dernier même si ses goûts vestimentaires étaient assez décalés).

_« Oui bien sûr, je vous le fais pour demain » _dit Harry.

_« Ah mais c'est qui cette magnifique jeune fille »_ dit une voix froide venant de la porte de l'infirmerie _« Une peau si … Ahhhhh ! Potter »_ hurla-t-il en voyant le visage d'Harry.

Minerva McGonagall se leva tout de suite et écarta les deux jeunes hommes _« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous quitter l'infirmerie, ce serait aimable de votre part »_ lui dit la directrice des Gryffondor.

_« Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_ demanda le Serpentard.

_« Ce que vous avez provoqué avec votre sortilège de malheur » _lui répondit Madame McGonagall en essayant de rester la plus calme possible.

_« C'était une erreur Madame ! J'avais un rhume, donc mes mots ont été déformés ! Je n'ai jamais … Oh et puis bien fait pour lui ! »_ cria le roi Serpent (comme Ron le surnommait parfois) en quittant l'infirmerie.

_« Il ne manqua pas de toupet »_ dit Hermione.

_« S'il savait qu'une fois libéré de l'effet de la potion de Miss Granger, Potter le suivrais sans cesse » _déclara la directrice des Gryffondor en riant.

_« L'antidote est prêt ! »_ le professeur Rogue qui entrait dans la pièce, un chaudron dans les mains.

« Il ne devrait pas être prêt que ce soir Monsieur ? » demanda la jeune Gryffondor.

_« Miss Granger, je l'admet, j'ai mal analysé votre potion et donc l'antidote a été plus rapide à faire car cette potion était plus simple que je le pensais »_ déclara Severus qui avouait pour la première fois s'être trompé.

_« Bla bla bla bla bla »_ dit Dumbledore en chantonnant.

_« Peut-être donner l'antidote à Potter tout de suite au lieu de parler » _proposa McGonagall.

_« Bien sûr Minerva ! » _répondit Rogue avec un sourire forcé.

Le professeur s'installa auprès d'Harry et versa la potion dans un verre.

_« Je vous préviens, elle a un goût peu agréable ! »_ lui dit le professeur des potions.

Harry prit la potion, il sembla ne pas être gêné par le supposé mauvais goût. Il la but, fut secoué de quelques convulsions et tomba inconscient sur son lit.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 3, notre Harry est redevenu « normal » selon vous ou ça a empiré ?**

**Rogue a t'il joué un tour au Survivant ?**

**A découvrir dans le chapitre 4 !**

**ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES PETITES REVIEW QUI FONT SUPER PLAISIR !**


	5. Sauveur inattendu

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Beaucoup de lectures et de review qui me font super plaisir. Elle me donnent l'envie de continuer et de ne jamais m'arrêter. Oui, j'ai mis du temps avant de republier mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et j'ai lancé une autre fiction et j'ai oublié de continuer elle là mais rassurez-vous je suis de retour.

Je remercie encore Marine de continuer à être ma bêta-lectrice, elle est super efficace;)

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sauveur inattendu**

_« Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » _demanda Hermione.

_« Je n'en sais rien, mais il va très bien, une potion peut donner ce genre d'effets » _répondit le maître de potions.

_« Sev, vous avez des … »_

_« Taisez-vous Albus, vous me soûlez avec votre histoire de bonbons au citron et je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai plus ! »_ hurla Severus, il n'arrivait plus à supporter les demandes incessantes du directeur en sucreries citronnées.

_« J'allais vous demander si vous aviez des idées sur ce qu'il arrive à Monsieur Potter »_ dit Albus d'une voix douce mais on sentait l'énervement dans son ton, il ne savais pas si un jour on le prendrais au sérieux.

_« Ah, Albus, je pense que la potion est en train d'agir, je crois qu'il avait eu des convulsions lorsqu'il avait bu la potion de Miss Granger si je ne me trompe pas »_ argumenta Rogue en essayant de trouver une explication sur l'effet de la potion sur le Survivant.

OoOoOoOoO

Après de multiples explications du professeurs des potions, des débats entre lui et Hermione Granger sur les éventuels effets secondaires ou directs de cette potion, Harry avait repris connaissance mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Pour que l'on remarque sa présence, il se décida à siffler un bon coup, sec et fort.

_« Houhou ! Les gens ! Je suis là ! » _s'écria le jeune brun.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le lit de l'infirmerie occupé par Harry depuis un bon moment.

_« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu ne sens rien de spécial ? »_ s'empressa de demander Hermione en courant vers son meilleur ami et lui sautant presque dessus et le serrant dans ses bras. Elle lui posa des dizaines de questions afin d'être sûre qu'il aille bien.

_« Hermione, il y a du monde ici, et ils sont pas mal sauf là bah, le mec, trop vieux pour moi »_ déclara Harry.

_« Quoi ? Mais il est devenu fou ? Professeur Rogue qu'avez vous fait ! Si ça continue je vais devoir vous renvoyer » _cria Albus Dumbledore. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione et ses amis le voyaient aussi énervé.

_« Monsieur, je vous l'ai dit, la potion que je viens de donner à Monsieur Potter n'effacerait que les effets de la potion de Granger, celle permettant d'annuler le résultat du sort de Monsieur Malfoy doit mijoter jusqu'à vendredi soir. »_ dit Rogue en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

Severus pointa sa baguette sur Harry Potter et prononça un mot qui eu pour effet que le Survivant s'endorme.

_« Ah .. excusez moi Severus, désolé de m'être emporté aussi vite, je ne le voulais pas, je suis juste inquiet. Merci pour tout ce que vous essayez de faire. »_

_« Alors Monsieur, comment all … »_

La jeune fille fut coupée dans son discours par la voix de Draco Malfoy. _« Monsieur le Directeur, Professeur Rogue, je sais comment on peut sauver H... Pott... Harry et je suis prêt à le faire »_ déclara t-il.

_« Êtes-vous bien sérieux Draco ? »_ demanda Severus qui se demandais si le jeune Malfoy ne se payait pas leur tête.

_« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, et Harry est comment dire, la personne la plus importante ici dans ce château et je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser dans cet état alors que je peux l'aider. » _

_« Albus, vous voyez que j'avais raison, que la solution de base serait utilisée, et pas eu besoin de sort ou de potion. »_ déclara le professeur du Directeur.

Hermione s'interposa entre Draco et Harry car elle ne croyais pas du tout à la sincérité du Serpentard, normal, Draco avait souvent menti, été vil et méchant alors pourquoi maintenant de l'aide pour celui qui était comme son ennemi numéro 1.

_« Draco, je trouve bizarre que tu veuilles l'aider alors que pendant plus de quatre ans tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour l'ennuyer, le blesser ou l'insulter. »_ déclara la Gryffondor.

_« Sache Granger, qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas pris en compte. Tu as sûrement déjà lu qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, et bien voilà, tu as ta réponse. Oui j'ai été méchant envers Harry pendant des années, et tu veux savoir pourquoi, parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas être avec moi. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'un jour il remarquerais quelque chose et qu'il me déclare au moins qu'il me détestais pas autant que ça. Malheureusement, ce jour n'est jamais arrivé »_. Draco avait pour la première fois de sa vie, confié ses sentiments à quelqu'un et à une personne étant pour lui une moins que rien mais il a presque ressenti de l'amitié et de la gentillesse à ce moment, elle l'avais écouté et même été émue, les larmes coulant de ses yeux le prouvaient.

_« Excuse moi Draco, je .. je … je ne savais pas, je n'imaginais même pas que tu puisse avoir le moindre sentiment pour Harry, même pas de l'amitié. Mais maintenant que tu me dis ça, je me dis que au fond de toi, tu es une bonne personne et que l'on pourrait devenir amis et que l'on pourrais aussi te faire confiance. Et c'est pour ceci que je ne vais pas m'interposer et te laisser faire, car je te fais confiance. N'en abuses pas. »_ dit Hermione avec une voix douce, les larmes aux yeux.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras. _« Je n'oserais jamais en abuser, et sache que tout ce que je t'ai dit sur toi et les personnes comme toi, je ne le pensais pas, j'ai été éduqué comme ça alors je pensais que c'était de cette façon qu'il fallait penser mais depuis que je te connais ainsi que tes amis, j'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis dit que j'avais pas une si bonne éducation que ça. Les enfants de Moldu sont tout aussi doués que les enfants de Sorciers, voire même parfois meilleure si je te regarde toi et tes résultats. Pour te prouver à quel point j'ai changé, je n'arrive même plus à sortir la fameuse insulte que je te disais si souvent. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé, je pense qu'avec Harry et moi ça se passera super bien. Par contre il faudra un peu de temps à Ron mais je sais que tu sauras être patient. Maintenant va prince charmant, va délivrer la Belle au Bois Dormant »_ dit la jeune fille.

_« La Belle au quoi ? C'est qui ? »_ demanda Draco qui ne connais aucun conte Moldu.

_« C'est une histoire Moldu, je t'expliquerais plus tard. »_

Draco acquiesça et se dirigea vers le corps endormi d'Harry. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Enfin il les avait pour lui et ne voulait plus les quitter. Au bout d'une bonne minute il s'en détacha. Harry ouvrit les yeux et commença à parler !

* * *

**Mais qu'à dit Harry ? Comment va t-il réagir ?**

**Réponse lundi soir;)**


	6. Quand son masque disparaît enfin !

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Plein de lectures et moi qui avait oublié de répondre aux review. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne manquerais plus à ceci. Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite (en retard, j'ai pas eu l'occasion) un joyeux Noël et (là je suis en avance) une bonne année 2013 ! Je remercie encore Marine pour relire mes chapitres.

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quand son masque disparaît enfin !**

Draco Malfoy venait de s'écarter du lit et craignait la réaction d'Harry. Allait-il se souvenir de ce baiser ? De ces paroles ?

Les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître ses yeux verts. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et craignaient le pire. Ce baiser a-t-il sauvé le Survivant et lui a-t-il redonné son état normal, sera t-il pire qu'avant ? Telles étaient les questions que se posaient les personnes qui entouraient le lit d'Harry Potter.

Harry était chamboulé, avait-il rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Draco, non Malfoy ! Il venait de l'embrasser. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver car jusqu'à aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, le Serpentard ne faisait que se moquer de lui, l'insulter et le frapper à longueur de journée. Il ne pouvais pas avoir changé en quelques heur... Harry n'avait pas la notion du temps et se demandais depuis combien d'heures voir de jours il était inconscient.

_« Ahhhhhhhhhhh »_ furent les premiers mots du Survivant à son réveil. Hermione paniquant comme ce n'est pas permis courut vers le lit.

_« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Tu as mal ? »_ demanda Hermy qui ne s'était pas encore remise de l'acte de Malfoy.

_« Oui oui, c'est juste que je suis … sous le choc, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Au fait où est Malfoy ? »_ demanda Harry.

Draco qui ne savait pas si il devait se montrer ou fuir comme il le faisait à chaque fois. _« Je suis un Serpentard mais rien de m'empêche d'être cou … mais je ne suis pas l'un de ses griffons, pourquoi … et puis merde, si ça peut me permettre d'avoir Harry par la suite, je prends »_ pensa

t-il. Ses pensées étaient confuses, il ne cessait d'hésiter mais au bout d'une bonne minute de réflexion, il s'avança vers le lit d'Harry._« Je suis ici Pott... Harry ! »_

_« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry, je ne vais pas devoir t'appeler Draco tout de même ? »_ se demanda Harry à haute voix.

_« Pourquoi pas … Et puis ça me ferais plaisir que l'on ne se passe plus la guerre toi et moi. Que l'on s'entende et même peut-être que l'on devienne amis. Depuis presque cinq ans on se tape dessus et on s'insulte dès que l'on se voit, et je veux que ça change. Si je veux ce changement, c'est parce que ces cinq années je suis amoureux de toi Harry James Potter. Et je pense que si tu ne m'as pas encore envoyé balader depuis le début de ce discours c'est que toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose envers moi. »_

_« Mais pas du tout, mais … mais … Mal... Dra... »_ bégaya Harry.

_« Ce petit bégaiement veut dire beaucoup de choses tu sais Harry ! »_ lui murmura le Serpentard.

_« Hum, hum ... »_ Dumbledore semblait demander l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce. _« Pompom, faîtes un bilan rapide de l'état rapide de Monsieur Potter, et laissez ensuite ces deux jeunes hommes seuls, je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. Si vous voulez bien vous autres quitter l'infirmerie. »_

Tout le monde a part Harry, Draco et Madame Pomfresh sortirent de la pièce, Ron avec assez de mal. Ce dernier avait déjà du mal à encaisser tout ce qui venait de se produire alors en plus laisser son meilleur ami avec Malfoy, il craignait le pire pour Harry mais Hermione réussit à le raisonner. Comme quoi avec un petit baiser, tout peut s'arranger.

**OoOoOoOoO**

L'infirmière s'approcha d'Harry pour l'ausculter. _« As-tu mal quelque part ? »_

_« Non Madame, je vais très bien, rassurez-vous ! »_ lui dit Harry.

_« Je préfère demander, le sort que vous a lancé Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas dans ceux que l'on utilise souvent donc il pourrait avoir toute sorte d'effet secondaires mais vous avez l'air de vous en être bien remis. » Elle passa une sorte de pierre lumineuse autour du Survivant. « Aucun problème de santé n'est détecté et votre mémoire a l'air d'être en bon état car vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé pendant votre, … »_. La sorcière n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon mot pour qualifier l'état dans lequel était Harry ces derniers jours. _« Votre épanouissement ! »_. Certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur mot que l'on pouvait trouver mais la sorcière était contente d'en avoir trouvé un. _« Je vais vous laisser, je repasserais dans une heure avec des habits pour vous Monsieur Potter. »_ . Elle quitta la pièce en fermant la grande porte de l'infirmerie superbement décorée (ndla : Ah oui, je me souviens ! On s'en fous).

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit où se trouvait Harry. _« Écoute Harry, je sais que c'est pas évident comme réveil. Ce doit être sûrement plus agréable quand les deux personnes s'aiment réciproquement et qu'elles en sont conscientes mais toi tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas que je suis pas sûr mais regarde comment on se comporte d'habitude quand on se voit, ça me fait drôle de te parler comme ça. Mais je dois admettre que j'attendais un moment comme ça depuis longtemps. Où on pourrait communiquer, parler et non se frapper. »_ répondit Harry.

_« Moi aussi je l'attendais ce moment. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne vienne jamais. En ce moment, Père deviens de plus en plus fanatique envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est souvent absent et je sais qu'il fait du mal à ces moments là. Il m'a demandé de devenir l'un des Mangemorts de la Garde Personnelle de Lord Voldemort. »_ lui confia Draco.

_« Et tu ne veux pas le devenir, c'est ça ? »_ demanda Harry.

_« Bien sûr que non, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas le choix avec lui. J'en ai discuté avec Mère, elle me comprends et ne veux aucunement me forcer . Si je voulais devenir Auror, je pense qu'elle m'encouragerais à le faire. »_

_« Draco … je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Je vois en toi une personne sensible ayant un cœur. »_

_« Et cette personne, est-ce-que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle? »_ demanda le blond

_« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu'une relation amicale est préférable avant de penser à être ensemble tu ne penses pas ? »_

_« Si tu veux, mais je vais devoir me retenir de te sauter dessus, maintenant que l'on s'entend bien. »_

_« Car avant tu ne te retenais pas ? »_ demanda le brun

_« Si mais ce sera nettement plus difficile »_ déclara Draco.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les deux garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs vies, de leurs anciennes querelles durant l'heure laissée par l'infirmière puis cette dernière revint les bras chargé de vêtements.

_« Monsieur Potter, voici quelques vêtements ! »_ déclara la sorcière.

_« Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements, vous vous êtes sûrement trompée »_ dit le brun.

_« Ce sont des cadeaux de ma part Harry, j'ai fait exprès ne de pas prendre de vêtements comme je porte mais du même style que les tiens. »_ dit le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

_« C'est gentil Draco. Merci »_. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le front de Draco. « Voici ton remerciement » dit Harry en riant.

Draco était heureux, même pire, aux anges. Cet acte de la part du brun qu'il aimait signifiait que bientôt, ils seraient ensemble, qu'Harry déclarerait ses sentiments. Il ne pouvais plus attendre mais il ne voulait rien brusquer, ça pourrait tout détruire et Harry pourrait lui en vouloir et Draco n'était pas prêt à risquer de briser cette nouvelle amitié entre eux. Il se leva et déposa lui aussi un baiser sur le front du brun en faisant attention à sa cicatrice. _« Je retourne dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour voir mes cours de cet après-midi, j'ai déjà séché ceux de ce matin, je ne veux pas en manquer d'autres. On se retrouve ce soir dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner? »_ demanda le blond à un brun qui était entièmement captivé pas ses paroles.

_« Ça marche, à ce soir Draco! »_

Draco quitta l'infirmerie afin de retourner dans les cachots, craignant que la nouvelle se soit répandu, et puis même, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Quant à Harry, il se changea et alla dans son dortoir, se reposer un peu avant le repas du soir. Dumbledore lui avait permis de manquer les cours de l'après-midi pour qu'il soit en forme pour reprendre le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà un moment que vous deviez attendre depuis le début. Nos deux jeunes hommes s'aiment mais un certain brun est un peu (BEAUCOUP) timide alors ça complique tout mais n'ayez crainte, Draco sera là pour le débloquer (enfin j'espère).

Merci de laisser vos avis en review, cette fois j'y répondrais !

A BIENTOT POUR UN PROCHAIN CHAPITRE


	7. Éjecté des Serpentard

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je vous remercie encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Je viens vous poster ce chapitre, le dernier pour 2012, le prochain en 2013 !

Merci à ma fervavnte bêta lectrice qui voit toutes les cinq lignes un moment ou Harry et Draco pourraient faire crac-crac

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ejecté des Serpentards**

Draco marchait vers les cachots, traversait couloir après couloir. Il se plaça devant le portrait de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il pronnonca le mot de passe mais le tableau ne laissa pas entrer le blond.

_« Pourquoi tu veux pas t'ouvrir saleté de passage ! »_ cria Draco.

Il resta une quinzaine de minutes devant le portrait en espérant que quelqu'un allait finir par passer, et donc lui ouvrir le passage. Ces quinze minutes lui parrurent une éternité. Par chance, Blaise Zabini vint à passer par le couloir où stationnait Draco. Son mouvement pour se relever était si puissant qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait lui sauter dessus.

_« Blaise, tu peux me dire pourquoi le portrait refuse de s'ouvrir ? Le mot de passe a été changé ? »_ demanda le blond

_« Oui Draco, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le donner, comme toute personne le sachant. »_ déclara Blaise.

_« Comment ça tu ne peux pas le me donner ! Attends je suis quand même ton ami depuis presque cinq ans, jamais je ne t'ai trahi, quand tu avais besoin d'aide amicale ou financière j'ai toujours été là et maintenant tu me tourne le dos ! »_ cria Draco qui ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur ami refuse de l'aider.

_« Ecoute, si ça dépendait de moi, je te l'aurais donné mais si je le fais, je vais me faire frapper voir pire. »_

_« Mais pourquoi en fait je ne peux pas entrer ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » _demanda le Serpentard qui décidément était surpris pas une telle scène.

«_ Les Serpentards pensent que tu n'est plus l'un des notres, depuis qu'il s'est passé cet incident avec Potty ! »_

_« Mais il s'est, oh et puis c'est ma vie ! De toute façon ... Allez retourne parmis tes amis serpents ! Peut-être que j'ai embrassé Harry, et alors, est-ce-que moi je te vire des cachots quand tu roule une pelle à une morue, non ! Et bah moi j'aime un Gryffondor, et vu que je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici je vais demander à être installé chez les Gryffis, au moins eux m'accueilleront mieux que vous »_. Draco partit vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour demander le changement de dortoir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il marchait dans les couloirs, s'étonnant qu'ils soient presque vides mais Harry se souvint que certains cours avaient déjà commencé et que d'autres allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Les portraits le saluèrent presque tous, apart ceux qui étaient reliés à Salazar Serpentard, qui voyaient que Harry n'était pas un sauveur mais plutôt un ennemi de leur Seigneur.

Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit mais au lieu de tomber sur son matelas mou et confortable, il sentit un objet dur dans son dos. Il se releva et vit une lettre avec le sceau en cire de Poudlard venant du directeur de Poudlard lui-même lui demandant de se présenter dans son bureau dès qu'il recevrait cette lettre. Il obéit et partit en direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, dont il connaissait le chemin par coeur, il y allait une fois par semaine pour avoir des cours particuliers avec le vieil homme depuis l'incident durant la Coupe des Trois Sorciers de l'année dernière.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, il fut surpris de trouver Draco Malfoy assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Albus invita Harry à s'assoir ce qu'il fit.

_« Pourquoi m'avez vous demandé de venir Monsieur ? »_ demanda le Gryffondor qui se demandait si ça aurait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie ou non.

_« Harry, Monsieur Malfoy a été ... rejeté des Serpentards et ne peut donc plus entrer dans sa salle commune et son dortoir, bien sûr je pourrais lui ouvrir l'accès mais ce serais inconfortable pour lui de rester avec des personnes qui ne l'apprécient pas et qui l'insultent tout le temps. Il m'a alors demandé si il pouvait être transféré dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Sachant que le lit à votre droite est libre je pense lui autoriser ce déplacement. Je pensais te demander ton avis, d'où le but de ta présence »_ expliqua Albus.

_« Vous savez Monsieur, ce n'est pas moi qui va m'opposer à cette idée, mais pour des personnes comme Ron ou Seamus, ça va être plus compliqué. Il leur faudra du temps pour se faire à ce changement mais au bout de deux semaines je pense qu'ils seront habitués à sa présence »_ avoua Harry.

_« Je serais patient, n'aie pas peur Harry. Je comprend que ce soit bizarre au début et si la situation était inversée, je pense que j'aurais aussi besoin d'une période d'adaptation à leur présence »_ dit Draco.

_« Alors l'affaire est réglée, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous permet de manquer les cours de cet après-midi pour vous installer dans la tour des Gryffondor. Je ferais transplaner vos affaires dans votre nouveau dortoir dans quelques minutes »_ déclara le vieil homme avant de transplaner, sûrement dans le cachot des Serpentards.

_« Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! »_ dit avec surprise Harry.

_« Je pense que la personne ayant mis en place ce sortilège peut tout de même le faire »_ répondit le blond.

_« Je te propose d'aller dans la tour des Gryffondor, vu que nous sommes tous les deux dispensés des cours de la journée comme ça tu pourra t'installer dans le dortoir tout de suite »_ proposa Harry.

_« Je te suis, et faudra que tu me donnes le mot de passe du portrait, sinon je serais aussi bloqué devant comme chez les Serpentards ! »_

_« C__'est Draconis Alegri ! »_ chuchota Harry dans l'oreille du Serpentard.

Les deux garçons prirent le chemin de la tour des griffons et ne se dirent pas un mot durant le chemin.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une fois arrivés dans la tour des Gryffondor, Draco chercha ses valises et ses affaires du regard mais ne vit rien, il regarda dans la salle commune, puis dans le dortoir. Affolé, il courut partout où il put imaginer que ses affaires se trouveraient : dans les toilettes, dans la baignoire, dans les placards, dans les malles, dans ses chaussures … partout !

_« Dumbledore a menti, mes affaires ne sont pas là ! Mais j'ai rien a me mettre en plus, comment je vais faire demain, je ne vais pas … Harry ! »_ cria Draco, dans un état que Harry avait du mal à calmer.

_« Calme toi ! Il va ... »_ Harry n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un petit _« pop »_ se fit entendre. Draco perdit l'équilibre car des malles étaient apparues toutes autour de lui et finit par tomber sur l'une d'elles.

_« Vous disiez Monsieur Malfoy ? »_ dit le directeur en riant, il avait transplané avec les valises.

_« Rien Monsieur le Directeur, il m'arrive juste d'être impatient, je suis désolé »_ déclara Draco, c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait s'excuser devant quelqu'un.

_« Ce n'est rien, bon Messieurs je vais vous laissez, et Harry, fais en sorte que Monsieur Malfoy soit bien accueilli dans la maison Gryffondor. »_

Le directeur prit le chemin de la sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondor lorsqu'Harry l'interpella.

_« Monsieur, Draco va suivre les cours avec les Serpentard ou avec les Gryffondor ? »_ demanda le Survivant.

_« C'est comme il le désire mais je pensais qu'il les suivrait avec vous, ce serait plus agréable et dans de meilleurs conditions pour le travail »_ dit Dumbledore avant de se décider à transplaner, il devait sûrement avoir la flemme d'aller dans son bureau à pied.

_« S'il croit que je vais avoir de bonnes conditions de travail avec les Gryffondor »_ dit Draco en riant _« Mais ce sera plus agréable de te regarder Harry que de me faire insulter par les autres Serpentard »_.

Harry rit aussi de cette déclaration mais ne savais pas quoi répondre au blond, c'est vrai qu'il l'appréciait, même quand ils se frappaient, il était content de le voir. Il fallait qu'il sache si il considérait Draco comme un ami ou plus .

_« Alors, on va dans le dortoir. Je suis censé être en train de m'installer je te rappelle Harry ! »_ dit Draco le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'Harry trouvait resplendissant.

Les deux garçons se décidèrent à monter dans le dortoir et Draco commença à déballer les quatorze valises qu'il avait, Harry les avait comptées.

_« Tu vois ça c'est ma tenue de soirée, je trouve qu'elle irait bien avec le costume que je t'ai acheté »_ dit Draco qui présentait ses tenues à Harry depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

_« Comment ça bien ensemble ? Enfin on n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache ? »_ se demanda Harry à voix haute.

_« Je suis presque certain que ce sera bientôt le cas, mais je peux me tromper, ce qui me déplairais »._

_« Si tu le dis, enfin dépêche-toi, les autres Gryffondor vont pas tarder à arriver donc vaut mieux que tout soit rangé, ça fera un bon point pour toi. Et évite de les insulter s'il-te-plaît car ça peut donner une mauvaise image de toi et ils ne t'accepteront pas très bien. »_

_« J'ai changé tu sais, et toute façon tes amis sont mes amis. Aucune raison que je les insultes ou les frappe, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_ dit Draco les yeux grands ouverts dirigés vers ceux du brun.

Le bruit de coulissement du portrait parvint aux oreilles deux deux garçons qui se décidèrent à descendre dans la salle commune et Draco avait peur de la réaction des autres sur son changement de maison. Quelques premières année commencèrent à entrer mais ces derniers ne dirent rien, du moins pas en présence de Draco. Ce fut différent quand Hermione et Ron entrèrent à leur tour.

_« Mais elle fait quoi ici la fouine Harry ? C'est les Gryffondor je te rappelle ici ! »_ dit Ron qui était entre la surprise et la rage.

_« Il est maintenant parmi nous, il n'est plus le bienvenu chez les Serpentard donc Dumbledore lui a proposé de changer de maison pour les cours et le dortoir, et il a choisi Gryffondor. Il ne faut pas te mettre en rogne contre lui, il n'est pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste un air qu'il veut se donner mais maintenant il sera gentil. »_ expliqua Harry qui ne craignait qu'une chose, que Ron se jette sur le blond pour le faire sortir de la salle commune.

_« Et comme je l'ai dit à Harry il y a cinq minutes, les amis d'Harry sont mes amis et les amis de mes amis sont mes amis _(Ndla : ça fait beaucoup d'amis tout ça)_. » _dit Draco en souriant, essayant de paraître le plus amical possible. _« On pourrait essayer aussi de devenir amis Ronald »_. Draco lui tendit sa main.

« Mes amis m'appellent Ron » dit le rouquin qui serra la main du Serpentard.

_« Si on m'avait demandé si un tel jour existerait, j'aurais tout de suite dit non, je suis fière de toi Ron ! »_ dit Hermione impressionnée que Ron n'aie pas plus râlé que ça.

_« Bon tout ceci m'a ouvert l'appétit ! » _dit Ron, ce qui ne surprit personne, même pas Draco.

Hermione intervint _« On passe d'abord à la bibliothèque, j'y ai oublié un livre, j'en ai besoin pour le cours de métamorphose de demain. »_ A chaque fois, il lui fallait un livre, pour presque tous les cours.

_« D'accord mais on fait vite, tu pourrais y penser, au moins une fois par semaine tu oublies un livre à la bibliothèque. »_ dit Ron agacé par les oublis de son amie.

_« Comme ça tu y sera allé quelques fois dans ta vie, car c'est pas souvent que tu y va mon cher Ronald »_ dit Hermione qui commença son chemin en laissant les trois garçons seuls. Ces derniers coururent pour la rejoindre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les quatre adolescents entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ou une partie de l'école était déjà arrivée, répartie dans chacune des tables correspondant aux maisons. Draco par habitude commença à partir vers la table la plus à gauche de la salle, mais Harry le tira par le bras.

_« Je te rappelle que tu es avec les Gryffondor maintenant ! »_ lui dit gentiment ce dernier.

_« Oui, c'est l'habitude, va falloir que je les perde au fil du temps, et assez vite »_ lui répondit le blond.

Les garçons s'installèrent en face de Ron et d'Hermione, Dumbledore fit un petit discours comme tous les soirs, leur souhaita un bon appétit et le buffet apparût comme à chaque repas. Ron se lança tout de suite sur les plats qui étaient devant lui alors qu'Hermione était dans son livre, à réviser avant le cours du lendemain. Harry regardait autour de lui et Draco l'admirait se demandant quand est-ce-que le brun allait enfin lui dire s'il l'aimait ou non car ce moment d'ignorance le blessait plus qu'autre chose, il ne préférait pas trop s'attacher à Harry de peur que la réponse soit non mais aussi c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait se changer les idées donc il décida d'entamer une discussion.

_« Tu manges toujours aussi gloutonnement Ron ? »_ demanda Draco.

_« Je ne mange pas gloutonnement ! »_ dit Ron comme si c'était un scandale.

_« Ron, tu as toujours mangé comme un glouton, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, mais c'est ce qui fait partie de ton charme … euh de ta personnalité »_ annonça Hermione qui commençait à rougir à cause de ses paroles. Ron lui n'avait pas compris la réaction de cette dernière et heureusement pour elle. Draco par contre avait tout compris, et se disait que s'il aidait à la formation du couple entre Ron et Hermione, il pourrait … c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment donc il préféra ne rien faire, de peur de commettre une grave erreur. Le repas continua et Draco continua à poser des questions, dans le but aussi de mieux connaître ses nouveaux amis.

Au bout d'une heure, la quasi totalité de l'école était retournée dans leurs salles communes mais les quatre adolescents étaient toujours à leur table à discuter.

_« Je vais retourner dans la salle commune, je dois faire quelque chose, Harry on se retrouve au lac vers 21h ? »_ demanda le blond qui avait une tête comparable au Chat Potté dans Shrek.

_« Ça marche, à tout à l'heure »_ dit Harry qui regardait l'ancien Serpentard partir vers l'escalier géant.

_« Moi je dis que Harry à une touche et qu'il est lui aussi fou amoureux ! »_ dit Hermione.

_« N'importe quoi, lui m'aime mais moi, … c'est assez flou, je … je … je … je crois que t'as raison Hermione. »_ lui répondit Harry.

_« Harry, amoureux de … Mal... »_ Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était évanoui, heureusement Hermione le retenait pour l'empêcher de tomber.

_« Va à ton rendez-vous, je m'occupe de lui, et peut-être te changer, vu que Draco aime bien les belles tenues. »_ lui dit Hermione, confiante. En quittant la Grande Salle, Harry se souvint de ce que Draco avait dit plus tôt quand il lui montrait ses tenues dans le dortoir, il allait donc mettre le costume. Il lui restait quelque chose de compliqué à faire, réussir à sortir avec le costume de la salle commune sans se faire voir, il décida donc d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité.

Il se rendit dans le dortoir, enfila le costume, par chance le dortoir était vide. Il enfila par dessus sa cape d'invisibilité, se baissa un peu car comme il avait grandi, elle ne le couvrait pas entièrement lorsqu'il était debout. Il marcha parmi les Gryffondor en faisant attention de n'en toucher ou renverser aucun, sinon son plan était raté et il serait démasqué par Seamus ou Dean.

* * *

**BONNE ANNÉE EN AVANCE !**

**Et à en 2013 où Draco sera encore plus amoureux d'Harry !**


	8. Un aveu et ses conséquences

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Merci pour toutes les lectures, c'est super ! Merci de m'avoir suivi durant toute cette fiction, et merci pour vos review et vos alertes.

Merci à ma bêta lectrice Marine !

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction prend en compte les cinq premiers livres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un aveu et ses conséquences**

Il marchait dans l a salle, sa démarche ressemblait presque à un slalom. Il arriva enfin au portrait et attendit qu'Hermione arrive, il l'avait mise au courant, et lui avait demandé de venir à une heure précise pour lui ouvrir le passage. Il se colla au mur pour qu'aucune personne passant dans le secteur puisse le frôler. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait pivota, Hermione entra dans la salle.

_« Bonne chance Harry ! »_ murmura Hermione dans le vide, sachant que son meilleur ami n'était pas loin.

Harry souris, et traversa le passage encore ouvert, et prit les escaliers afin de descendre dans le hall de l'école. Une fois en bas, il courut dans la cour extérieure et fonça vers le lac, pressé de retrouver Draco. Il avait une annonce à lui faire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco n'était pas vraiment retourné dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait déjà préparé depuis quelques jours des affaires pour un rendez-vous de ce genre. Il était parti directement au lac afin de tout installer, il voulait absolument une ambiance romantique et pour cela il avait placé des bougies, des lampes à huile, des pétales de rose et plein d'autres décorations. Il portait un sac avec lui dans lequel il avait une bouteille de champagne, il avait placé un sort dans le sac pour que la température reste basse. Il s'était mis sa tenue de soirée, une veste violette foncée en velours avec un pantalon noir. Il commençait à stresser à vingt minutes de l'heure convenue, il se demandait si Harry allait venir, et si c'était le cas, comment allait se dérouler la soirée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vingt-et-une heure, l'heure du rendez-vous. Draco était assis sur un des rochers présent autour du lac et attendait impatiemment Harry. Le brun lui courrait, à toute vitesse, au plus vite possible, et il aperçu rapidement l'emplacement où était Draco avec toutes les lampes et les bougies qu'il avait placé.

Harry attendit cinq bonnes minutes pour se mettre en situation et se préparer, surtout pour essayer d'être moins nerveux mais malheureusement il n'y arriva pas donc il décida de partir dans cet état, qu'une promesse était une promesse et il prit la direction du lac pour de bon.

_« Bienvenue au paradis cher Harry ! »_ dit le blond lors de l'arrivée d'Harry qui était magnifique dans son costume.

_« Si tu le dis Draco, en tout cas ta tenue est superbe, tout comme toi, en effet elle va très bien avec mon costume »_ déclara le brun.

_« Merci, la tienne est magnifique. » _dit Draco qui aurait presque envie de lui retirer tout de suite, il utilisait une grande partie de son énergie à se retenir. _« Tu veux une coupe de champagne ? »_

_« Tu as vraiment tout préparé ! C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte » _dit Harry en souriant. Draco lui tendit une coupe et en prit une pour lui aussi. Ils trinquèrent.

_« Écoute Harry, si je t'ai proposé ce rendez-vous car je voudrais que tout soit mis au point. Tu es au courant que je suis amoureux de toi, mais est-ce-que c'est réciproque ? Je ne voudrais pas me donner de faux espoirs »_ lui déclara le Serpentard blond. Ses joues prient une teinte rouge comme celles d'Harry.

_« Draco, je me doutais que tu voudrais le savoir, c'est pour cela que j'ai réfléchi avant de venir. On a été longtemps ennemis puis récemment comme par magie tu deviens super gentil à mon égard. Pas que je remette en cause ta sincérité, loin de là, mais c'est rapide. Je … je … je … »_ déclara Harry qui rougissait de plus en plus.

_« Tu ? Dis moi Harry ! »_ dit Draco qui s'impatientait, il voulait la réponse du brun au plus vite, espérant au fond de lui que sa réponse soit positive.

_« Je me suis longtemps demandé si je serait prêt à me lancer dans une telle relation, si ne prenait pas de décision trop vite, mais ensuite je me suis rappelé que nous n'avions qu'une vie alors oui Draco, je suis prêt à tenter quelque chose avec toi »_ lui répondit avec émotion Harry. Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de lui dire qu'il acceptait de sortir avec lui. Draco lui sauta dans le bras et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor.

_« J'ai failli perdre espoir mon cher Harry ! »_ lui dit le blond.

_« Je peux m'en aller et recommencer à t'insulter si tu préfères ! »_ lui dit Harry en riant.

_« Non je ne veux plus te quitter. J'ai trop attendu alors si tu partais tout de suite, ce serait pas cool »_ lui répondit le Serpentard.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent leur soirée tous les deux en faisant attention à l'heure, histoire d'être rentrés à vingt-trois heures dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, l'heure jusqu'à laquelle le professeur McGonagall avait accepté qu'ils soient à l'extérieur du château, Draco avait vraiment tout bien préparé.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une nouvelle journée se levait et personne n'était au courant que pendant la nuit, les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient mis en couple. La grimace de fatigue fut remplacée par un sourire sur le visage de Draco et Harry à leur réveil. Ils se levèrent puis se vêtirent de la robe de sorcier pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent devant eux.

_« Vous allez bien les mecs ? »_ dit Ron qui avait enfin accepté la dure réalité qu'ils allaient sûrement se mettre en couple.

_« Au mieux de ma forme, et c'est grâce à ce grand blond qui me sert de petit ami »_ dit Harry en souriant. Tout le monde se retourna dans la salle. Comme par hasard à ce moment là, un grand blanc s'était installé dans la pièce. Les Serpentards étaient surpris et dégoûtés sauf Blaise et Théo qui vinrent les féliciter même si leurs camarades Serpy les sifflaient et les insultaient. Les autres élèves étaient eux aussi surpris de la nouvelle mais la plupart furent content pour le Survivant.

Du côté des professeurs, tout le monde était content qu'une telle relation se forme dans l'école car elle renforcera le lien entre les maisons comme le souhaitait Dumbledore. Sauf Severus Rogue. Il avait toujours eu ce masque qui montrait qu'il détestait Harry, étant le fils de Lily Potter, il s'était juré de le protéger mais le fait qu'il soit avec Draco l'insupportait plus qu'autre chose.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les jours défilèrent, les cours aussi. Cette journée commençait par un cours de divination, option prise par Draco et Harry. La classe monta l'échelle pour atteindre la salle de cours où les attendaient déjà Sibylle Trelawney, leur professeur de divination **(1)**. Harry monta le premier, et contrairement aux autres cours précédents, Draco se mit avec lui. Ron étant seul, Lavande Brown qui était amoureuse de lui, se lança vers lui pensant pouvoir se mettre avec lui mais Hermione vient l'interrompre pour choisir Ron comme binôme.

_« Je vois … je vois … qu'un élève est en retard ! »_ cria le professeur Trelawney dans la classe. Pour une fois, sa prédiction était vraie car quelques minutes, Neville arriva en courant dans la salle de classe.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La journée se poursuivit avec un cours de potion. Ce cours mettait en commun les Gryffondor et les Serpentard et les relations entre Draco et ses ex-camarades (à l'exception de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott) ne s'étaient pas du tout arrangées, ils ne lui adressaient plus la paroles, même plus pour l'insultait ce qui était plutôt un bon point pour Draco. La bande de quatre se dirigea vers les cachots et Rogue était déjà devant la salle à attendre ses élèves.

_« Veuillez entrer dans la salle de classe dans le silence et reprenez vos chaudrons de la dernière fois afin de poursuivre la préparation de la potion de guérison que nous avions commencé la semaine dernière »_ leur dit le professeur de façon calme, ce qui était un événement rare dans ce cours.

Les binômes furent les mêmes que pour le cours de divination. Les élèves des deux maisons ne se mélangeaient jamais à l'exception d'Harry et de Draco. Ils commencèrent les opérations et chacun était occupé à couper, écraser divers éléments nécessaires à la préparation de cette dite potion de guérison qui quand elle était ratée tuait instantanément.

Harry coupait des racines de mandragore et Draco écrasait des sangsues afin de récolter leur sang. Rogue se dirigea vers eux et haussa la voix _« Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on récupère le sang de l'insecte, il faut le couper, ça fera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »_ hurla-t-il.

Hermione, elle qui rarement se mêlait des histoires de points en moins se manifesta. _« Professeur, les points ne sont pas enlevés à Gryffondor car techniquement Draco appartient encore à Serpentard donc vous venez de retirer des points à votre propre maison »_ lui fit-elle remarquer.

_« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect Miss Granger, vous qui êtes d'habitude à l'écoute, je suis déçu par votre comportement »_ lui dit le maître des potions. Aucun Gryffondor ne lui reprocha son intervention car voir Rogue qui a tort valait bien un petit sacrifice.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après un bon repas, les quatre compères se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce cours était un vrai supplice, encore pire que les cours de potion avec Rogue. Le programme avait été totalement refait par le Ministère de la Magie avec l'aide de Doloress Ombrage. Matière qui d'habitude plaisait à Harry et Draco, ces derniers détestaient ce cours. Les élèves s'installèrent aux tables et le professeur sortit de son bureau pour arriver dans sa salle de classe. Elle était comme toujours revêtue de vêtements rose bonbon. Par chance, elle n'avait pas colorée la salle de même couleur. Elle descendit l'escalier, se plaça devant le tableau et commença le cours.

_« Le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui sont les trahisons entre les créatures terrestres et les créatures volantes. » _dit-elle avant de demander aux élèves d'ouvrir leurs livres à la page deux cent trente-et-un. _« Comme vous pouvez le lire, les fées et les elfes volants ont décidé d'attaquer les géants, étant considérés comme trop dangereux, sauf qu'ils était jusqu'ici leurs alliés et donc cette attaque relevait de la trahison. Vous allez donc lire ce chapitre et m'écrire un __rouleau de parchemin de vingt centimètres avant la fin de l'heure ! Des questions ? »_ poursuivit la professeur à l'allure d'un bonbon, pas qu'elle soit jolie, mais la couleur les rappelait.

_« Madame, nous n'auront jamais le temps de rem... »_ commença Hermione avant qu'Ombrage intervienne. _« Silence Granger, dans ma classe on lève la main pour prendre la parole. Vous devenez une mauvaise élève dîtes-moi, le professeur Rogue m'a raconté vos exploits durant le cours de potion »_ lui dit-elle avec rage. Hermione préféra ne pas répondre de peur de faire perdre encore des points à sa maison ou de recevoir une punition comme celle qu'avait reçu Harry lors du premier cours de l'année.

_« Après le cataclysme qui s'est abattu sur Poudlard, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à vous rebeller Miss Granger »_ lui dit Ombrage sur le même ton que précédemment.

_« Vous ne parlez quand même pas du fait que Draco et Harry soient ensemble j'espère ! »_ cria Hermione qui était scandalisée car elle savait absolument qu'elle parlait de ses deux amis.

_« D'abord Miss Granger, vous allez me parler sur un autre ton, je suis votre professeur et vous me devez le respect, encore une faute de ce genre et c'est cent points qui seront retirés à Gryffondor »_ cria Doloress qui détestait que ses élèves lui réponde. _« Ensuite, je suis désolé mais deux hommes ou deux femmes, c'est infâme, c'est dégoûtant, c'est inhumain. Si je pouvais, ça ferais longtemps que j'aurais lancé un Avada Kedavra sur ces deux créatures qui ne sont pas humaines »_ continua la femme.

_« Quoi c'est pas humain ? C'est vous qui êtes pas humaine face de crapaud ! Et sachez que si il le faut je suis prête à me faire renvoyer pour que vous soyez vous aussi virée et qu'ils aient tous les deux la paix ! »_ hurla Hermione. Quand on s'en prenait à ses amis, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ombrage sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea d'abord vers Hermione puis vers Harry et Draco. _« Vu que vous ne voulez pas comprendre, je vais devoir agir. ! _**_Avada Keda_**_ ... »_

_« __**Expelliarmus**__! »_ cria le directeur qui venait de transplaner dans la salle de classe. _« __**Incarcerem**__ »_. La baguette d'Ombrage vola avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lancer son maléfice et Hermione la rattrapa. Des cordes apparurent et ligotèrent Doloress. _« Et une horreur en moins dans ce château, cher Doloress, vous allez être jugée au Ministère et personne ne vous aidera. Passez une bonne fin de journée. »_ dit Albus avant que deux hommes du Ministère de la Magie l'attrapent et l'emmène avec eux.

_« Merci Monsieur le Directeur »_ dirent en cœur Harry et Draco.

_« C'est tout à fait normal, ce professeur est plus une menace qu'autre chose, au moins elle ne nous causera plus d'ennuis là où elle sera envoyée »_. Dumbledore haussa la voix_ « Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir, ce cours est annulé ainsi que les autres de la journée, vous avez eu une heure riche en émotions. »_ Les élèves sortirent de la salle et Dumbledore transplana à nouveau mais cette fois vers son bureau ou Doloress et les deux gardes du Ministère l'attendaient.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le soir même, les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les professeurs en firent de même. Avant le repas, Dumbledore se leva et sortit sa baguette. « _**Sonorus**_ »

_« Chers élèves, un incident à eu lieu dans le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le professeur Ombrage a donc été renvoyée de l'établissement. »_ Les cris de joie se firent entendre. _« En effet, nous sommes enfin libérés de ce poids, et si je peux le dire en utilisant la formule de Miss Granger, de cette face de crapaud »_ dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui rougit car tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. _« Ces cours seront maintenant assurés par Alastor Maugrey qui a accepté de les assurer pour cette année. Sur ce, bon appétit et bonne soirée »_. Dumbledore s'assit et les plats apparurent sur les tables comme à chaque repas. _« Vous n'auriez pas de bonbons au citron car j'en ... »_

_« Albus, inversez le sort de haut-parleur, toute la salle entend ce que vous dîtes »_

_« __**Finite Incantatem**__ »_ dit-il avant de reprendre sa discussion.

La soirée se passa normalement, Harry et Draco étaient heureux et Hermione et Ron aussi à la fois car ils étaient eux aussi enfin ensemble, Ron avait fait sa demande durant le cours de potion et aussi pour le couple Potter-Malfoy.

* * *

**(1) L'histoire se passe avant le remplacement de Trelawney par Firenze.**

* * *

_Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de la fiction « Satané rhume ! », j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu._

_Je vous propose pour mardi soir un petit épilogue._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir, j'ai répondu à tout le monde cette fois et merci à ceux qui mettent en alerte la fiction._

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice Marine qui a été choqué par le « face de crapaud » d'Hermione ! Pauvre âme innocente !_

_A MARDI !_


	9. Épilogue

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Satané rhume_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Et voilà c'est le dernier des derniers. C'est l'épilogue. J'ai été heureux de partager avec vous cette fiction. Je suis heureux qu'elle ai plu à certains. Je vous remercie pour vos review ! Vous êtes géniaux. Pour la dernière fois pour cette fiction, je remercie Marine, bêta lectrice qui fait super bien son travail, car sans elle, Harry ou Draco, l'un des deux aurait été une femme (oui j'ai mis tout au féminin pour Draco xD).

**Encore une petite note :** Ce chapitre prend en compte les 7 tomes sauf que lors de la Grande Guerre, Poudlard n'a presque pas été touché, le château est en assez bon état.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue**

**/O-o/ FLASH BACK /O-o/**

Nous sommes dans les derniers jours de la septième année de Harry Potter. Voldemort avait été vaincu il y a quelques semaines. Les professeurs avaient tout de même laissé les épreuves des ASPICS pour les élèves décidant les passer. Les autres pouvaient refaire leur année.

Nous n'étions pas n'importe quel jour : C'était la remise des diplômes de ceux qui avaient décidé de passer les ASPICS et bien sûr, Hermione l'avait fait, ayant appris tout depuis bien longtemps. Harry aussi avait passé les examens, tout comme Draco, Blaise, Théo, et à la grande surprise du groupe, Ron les avait passé.

La Grande Salle avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion. Les tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à une estrade. Des grands bancs se trouvaient en face réunissant les élèves diplômés ainsi que leur famille, sur les côtés les autres élèves ayant voulu assister à la cérémonie étaient assis.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, McGonagall s'avança sur l'estrade et commença son discours d'ouveture.

_« Bienvenue ce soir à cette cérémonie des diplômes des septième années. Cette année, la cérémonie est dédié à deux grands hommes : Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore, deux victimes de la guerre, mais aussi à toutes les victimes de ce massacre, nous pensons à vous. Chers élèves, si nous sommes réunis c'est que malgré les récents événements j'ai décidé de laisser en place les examens car certains élèves me l'ont demandé et ceci à porté ses fruits car tous ceux qui les ont passé ont été reçu. »_ dit Minerva avec beaucoup d'émotion. Les cris des jeunes diplômés se ft entendre et Minerva demanda le silence. _« J'ai l'honneur d'appeler sur l'estrade Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Théodore Nott, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas. »_ Les élèves appelés quittèrent les bancs et rejoignirent en file l'estrade où les attendait la directrice.

_« Félicitations à vous Monsieur Potter, votre talent de combat ne cessera de m'impressionner, vos résultats sont incroyables, un Optimal dans toutes les disciplines sauf en potion, mais je sais que ça n'a jamais été votre passion. Avec ceci, votre rêve de devenir Auror devrait se réaliser. Encore bravo »_ La sorcière lui remit son diplôme puis se dirigea vers les suivants. Elle félicita Hermione pour sa passion pour le travail et son investissement, Ron pour ses étonnants progrès depuis sa première année et son attention, Théo pour sa maîtrise exceptionnelle de la métamorphose, Cho pour travailler sans relâche même lorsqu'elle était perdue et gratifia son talent de joueuse de Quidditch, Blaise pour son talent pour l'invention de sortilèges et de potions, Luna pour ses recherches farfelues mais qui apportent de bons résultats, Neville pour ne jamais avoir baissé les bras sous les remarques des Serpentard et Dean pour son travail exemplaire.

Vint le tour de Draco. Minerva s'avança vers lui, regarda dans la foule des parents où Narcissa était présente, son père étant en prison. _« Monsieur Malfoy, j'admire votre hardeur dans le combat, j'ai longtemps cru que vous rejoindriez les troupes de Voldemort mais vous m'avez surprise. Tourner le dos à tout ce qui était votre vie en un moment, je suis impressionnée. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous remet votre diplôme d'ASPICS avec un Optimal dans toutes les matières avec même un talent incroyable en potion, vous feriez un excellent professeur. »_

_« Merci Madame la Directrice, je vous admire aussi, vous êtes talentueuse, et vos dons de métamorphose m'ont toujours stupéfait. C'est un honneur de recevoir ce diplôme de vos main, même si j'aurais aimé que le professeur Rogue et Monsieur Dumbledore soient ici »_ répondit Draco.

**/O-o/ NOUVEAU FLASH BACK /O-o/**

Quelques années plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient au Ministère de la Magie pour une grande occasion : Hermione allait être nommée Ministre de la Magie. Elle avait renoncé à sa carrière dans le Département de la Justice Magique pour devenir Auror. Au bout de trois ans de bons service, ce poste lui fut proposé et elle l'accepta avec plaisir.

_« Chère Hermione Jean Granger, j'ai l'immense honneur en tant qu'ancien Ministre de la Magie de vous donner ce titre. Je peux compter sur vous pour surveiller notre monde et veiller sur son bon fonctionnement »_

_« Merci Monsieur Fudge »_ dit Hermione pleine d'émotion.

**/O-o/ NOUVEAU FLASH BACK /O-o/**

_« Chers élèves, je suis Harry Potter, votre nouveau directeur, même si vous devez vous en douter. Je compte sur vous pour respecter cette école et ses traditions ainsi que vos camarades. Et comme le disais notre regrété Albus Dumbledore, l'entente entre les différentes maisons est quelque chose d'incroyable et je peux vous l'approuver. Le professeur Slughorn, ayant pris pour de bon sa retraite, ce sera Draco Malfoy qui le remplacera cette année en cours de potions. »_

Harry se leva, claqua dans ses mains comme l'avait fait Dumbledore lors de son premier jour à Poudlard et le banquet apparut.

_« Bon appétit à vous, et que le banquet commence ! »_ Tout le monde l'applaudit avant de se jeter sur les différents plats répartis sur les tables.

**/O-o/ NOUVEAU FLASH BACK /O-o/**

_« Mes bien-aimés, vous voici réunis devant le monde de la Magie et cette assemblée, afin d'unir ces deux hommes dans les liens bénis du mariage, état très honorable. E__n tant que Ministre de la Magie, j'accomplis ce devoir. »_ Hermione était toute émotive à l'idée de marier deux de ses amis. Elle se tourna vers Harry _« Harry James Potter, veux-tu prendre comme époux légitime Draco Lucius Malfoy __L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?__ »_

Harry souris à Draco « Oui je le veux ! »

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Draco. _« Et toi Draco Lucius Malfoy, veux-tu prendre comme époux légitime Harry James Potter ? __L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ? »_

Draco souris à son tour. _« Oui je le veux, je le veux plus que tout ! »_.

Hermione reprit. _« En tant que Ministre de la Magie, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. »_

La foule applaudit, Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent et Hermione était grandement heureuse.

**/O-o/ FIN DU FLASH BACK /O-o/**

Deux ans après, le premier enfant du couple naquis. Étant des hommes tous les deux, ils avaient eu recours au bébés chaudrons. Cet enfant s'appelait Erwan Malfoy-Potter (1).

Un an après, Ron et Hermione décidèrent enfin de se marier, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Draco lui, avait quitté son poste de professeur de potions pour construire un musée sur la Grande Guerre. Il voulait montrer combien les personnes qui y sont morts et ceux restés en vie, avait grandement combattu.

Onze années s'étaient passées avant qu'Erwan n'entre à Poudlard. Il fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Vingt ans après, Harry décida de laisser son poste de directeur et son fils prit sa suite.

Comme quoi, un simple rhume avait changé la vie de beaucoup de personnes, et pour le meilleur.

* * *

**(1) Dédicace à un certain écrivain Erwan Malfoy ! J'adoooooore tes fictions !**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Encore merci et n'hésitez pas une dernière fois à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

_Info : Hier j'ai publié un petit OS, si vous l'avez pas lu il s'appelle « La distance », et bien sûr c'est un Darry._

Bonne continuation à vous et à bientôt !


End file.
